


Expectations

by Thinker90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker90/pseuds/Thinker90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What of expectations?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

She hugged herself sniffling. It was all wrong. She never expected herself to be married to this man. She never expected this to happen either. As she stared at the blue lines on the pregnancy kit, her world crumbled.

Footsteps sounded behind her, before a familiar touch stroked the back of her neck. “What’s this now? Tears from one so fearless?”  
As she looked into the bathroom mirror, and into eyes like the colour of spilt blood, she felt her doom close upon her.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review please!


End file.
